Familia Apple
by Khanza
Summary: Apple Jack solo quería que su cita con Rarity saliera bien, no esperaba involucrar toda la familia.


El sol salía lentamente de su escondite detrás de las colinas, los animales comenzaban a despertarse de su largo sueño, el cielo estaba despejado y parecía haber sido pintado delicadamente con un azul celestial, no faltaba mucho para comenzar con la colecta de manzanas y Apple Jack ya se encontraba más que lista para comenzar un nuevo día, y es que en un día tan hermoso nada podía salir mal, verdad?

Mientras Apple Jack se dirigía a los campos de manzanas, pensaba una y otra vez en todas las cosas que tenía que hacer para el día de hoy, no es que le molestaran hacer los quehaceres, entendía perfectamente que la granja necesitaba ayuda y ella estaba más que dispuesta a ayudar. Después de todo que Apple sería si no le gustaran las manzanas? Una pera sin duda, su tía, Sweet Apple Candy resultó ser una decepción para la familia Apple, desde que admitió su amor por las peras el resto de la familia perdió contacto con ella. Recordar ese evento siempre le causaba un dolor a Apple Jack, no por el hecho de las peras, la verdad es que a ella no le importaba si su tía prefería peras o manzanas pero, al resto de la familia si le importaba… y ella no haría nada para decepcionarlos, al menos nada que ellos supieran.

Regresando a su lista de quehaceres Apple Jack comenzó a repasar mentalmente todo lo programado para el día de hoy, desde alimentar a los animales, reparar la puerta del corral, revisar las tuberías de la cocina a su cita con Rarity a las 8. Ya hacia un tiempo que no salían las dos juntas, no es que no se vieran casi todos los días, de hecho por una excusa u otra Rarity siempre terminaba visitándola a ella en Sweet Apple Acres, pero aparte de eso hace tiempo que no hacían nada especial.

Había preparado esta cena con días de antelación, estaba bastante emocionada por esta noche, y no era para menos, quería sorprender a su Rare con esta velada, sabía que las cosas románticas y melosas la enloquecían, a ella también pero nadie tenía porque saberlo…

Apple Jack se encontraba tomando un descanso, había sido un arduo día de trabajo pero al menos ya había terminado, eran apenas las 5 de la tarde y aun tenía tiempo para verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Nada podía salir mal el día de hoy y es que confiaba plenamente en su organizadora estrella de cenas romanticas! Ya hablaría más tarde con Pinkie Pie acerca de ese nombre.

Mientras se preparaba para darle una pequeña visita a su fiestera amiga no notó el momento en que se le cruzó Apple Bloom, no podía ignorar a su hermana aunque quisiera, sus ojos brillaban y sabía que eso significaba una sola cosa… Crusaders.

-Hey Apple Jack! Estas ocupada?-

-La verdad sí, planeaba…

-Que bien que no tengas nada que hacer! Hoy es noche de Pijamada y ya que Rarity no puede cuidarnos solo quedas tu- claro que Rarity no podía cuidarlas, ella ya tenía planes, planes que las involucraban a las dos en una cena romántica bajo la luz de…

-Apple Jack me estas escuchando?-

-Ah sí, pijamada hoy…-

-Eso quiere decir que lo vas a hacer? Muchas gracias hermana mayor, le diré a las chicas que preparen sus cosas!-

-Espera Apple Bloom yo…- pero ya era demasiado tarde, su hermana había salido corriendo por la puerta. Era un problema sin duda, no podía decepcionar a las crusaders pero tampoco podía quedarse a cuidarlas, en momentos como este de verdad lamentaba no poder contarle a su familia acerca de su relación con Rarity pero no quería darles problemas a su familia, los Apples eran muy conservadores y si se enteraban de algo por el estilo tendría que dejar la granja o peor, su Rarity.

No tendría más opción que pedirle ayuda a alguien, tal vez Fluttershy pero estaba ocupada cuidando a Ángel de un resfrió, Rainbow Dash estaba en Philladelfia con los Wonderbolts, Twilight se quedaría a cuidar a Flurry Heart y Pinkie Pie… ella ya tenía un montón de cosas que hacer.

Suspiró enojada, el día pintaba tan bien y ahora pasaba esto. Tendría que hablar con su hermana después de todo, no era su mejor idea pero sí la única que se le ocurría.

Siguió el camino hacia la casa del árbol, las chicas se habían encargado de darle vida a la casa, se permitió recordar uno que otro momento en esa casita. Parecía que hubiera sido ayer cuando trajo por primera vez una pequeña unicornio de crin morada, recordaba perfectamente como la odiaba. Quién diría que esa molesta unicornio terminaría siendo su pony especial. Ella no, sin duda.

Estaba por tocar la puerta para entrar cuando escucho unos murmullos del otro lado, acercando más su oreja logró escuchar en muy bajo tono lo que decían.

-Hoy se cumplen tres años desde que creamos las Cutie Mark Crusaders!- parecía ser la voz de Apple Bloom.

-Había esperado este día todo el mes, incluso preparé unos manteles conmemorativos con las telas de mi hermana-

-Yo le pedí a Pinkie Pie un pastel con nuestras caras!- dijo Scootalo- Qué?... Muy raro?-

-Eso no importa ahora Scoots, lo importante es que estamos juntas-

-Sí, juntas!- gritaron las tres en coro.

Simplemente genial, se dijo Apple Jack mientras se retiraba de la casa del árbol. No podía arruinarles el día a esas niñas. No le quedaba de otra que hablar directamente con Rarity.

Regresando a Sweet Apple Acres, con un humor por los suelos, Apple Jack podía ver a lo lejos una silueta un tanto familiar. Mientras más se acercaba más segura estaba de quien se trataba esa silueta. Apresuró el paso, no sabía que hacía ahí pero tampoco quería dejarla esperando.

-Rarity que haces aquí? Acaso otra visita sorpresa- dijo Apple Jack mientas se acercaba a abrazar a su novia.

-Oh querida, qué bueno que estas aquí, ya temía que tenía que ir a buscarte en los huertos-

-No no, ya termine de trabajar por hoy-

-Esplendido! eso significa que ya puedes comenzar a arreglarte-

-Arreglarme para qué?- pregunto Apple Jack.

-Acaso olvidaste nuestra cita esta noche?- dijo Rarity con un rastro de tristeza.

-Acerca de eso Rares… yo no creo que- iba a continuar con lo que estaba diciendo cuando de repente se acerca la abuela Smith para saludarlas.

-Que gusto verte de nuevo Rarity- dijo la abuela –hace tiempo que no nos visitabas-

-Pues sí he estado un poco ocupada con las ventas últimamente-

-En tal caso espero que todo te vaya bien, si gustas puedes quedarte hoy a cenar-

-Sería maravilloso pero temo que tengo cosas que hacer-

-Oh que lastima, pensé que ya que tu hermana se quedaría a dormir tú también podrías acompañarnos-

Rarity miró por un momento a Apple Jack, después volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la abuela Smith, se le notaba un poco decepcionada.

-No sabía que mi hermana se quedaría hoy aquí, y supongo que Apple Jack se quedará a cuidarlas, no?-

-Así es querida, mi edad ya no me alcanza para cuidar de esas tres, terminarían conmigo en lo que canta un gallo-

-En ese caso creo que si puedo quedarme-

-Qué?- dijo Apple Jack en voz baja

-Excelente! Iré a preparar la comida- dijo la abuela Smith antes de retirarse.

-En que estas pensando Rarity? Una cena con mi familia justo ahora-

-Pues si cierta pony se hubiera preocupado en avisarme tal vez hubiera actuado de otra manera-

-Estaba por decírtelo cuando...- dijo Apple Jack alzando un poco la voz – De acuerdo no importa, solo que tengo miedo de que se enteren-

-Siempre tienes miedo Apple Jack, no crees que tal vez si les decimos…-

-No lo creo Rarity, lo que menos quiero es perderte-

-Bien- dijo Rarity con un tono triste.

Sabía lo difícil que era para Rarity tener que esconder lo suyo, si ya era difícil para ella… tener esas ganas de gritar a los cielos su amor por la unicornio pero no poder hacerlo por el temor de lo que dirán… le dolía, le dolía demasiado pero por el momento era lo único que podía hacer.

No es que nadie supiera tampoco, sus amigas lo sabían y estaban de acuerdo con su decisión, pero la familia era otro tema.

Una vez en la cena se encontraban las crusaders sentadas juntas de un lado de la mesa, Bic Mac y la abuela en las cabeceras y Rarity con Apple Jack del otro lado de la mesa. La abuela había preparado una sopa de Manzanas, a este punto Rarity estaba más que acostumbrada a comer manzanas, es más ya hasta se habían convertido en uno de sus platillos favoritos. Una vez servida la comida todos comenzaron a comer.

-La sopa esta deliciosa abuela!- dijo Apple Jack con entusiasmo – tu qué dices Bic Mac?-

-Yuup-

-Debo decir que ciertamente esta esplendida la comida, como siempre muchas gracias abuela Smith-

-Muchas gracias a todos y guarden espacio para el postre que esta mañana la pony rosa me dejo un pastel-

-El pastel que tiene nuestras caras?- preguntó Apple Bloom

-Ese mismo!-

-Ok…- ¨no tenía que ser su hermana para saber que no le agradaba la idea de comerse a sí misma¨ pensó Apple Jack.

-Por cierto Apple Jack, esa pony menciono antes algo… qué era? Algo acerca de que lamentaba que tu velada romántica no se hiciera…- dijo la abuela Smith con un tono curioso.

Sin duda mataría a Pinkie Pie por esto.

-Hay algo que quieras decirnos querida? Acaso sobre algún pony especial?

Ciertamente había alguien especial, estaba sentada a su lado, rozando su casco pero ni en un millón de años lo diría.

-Apple Jack tiene novio!- comenzaron a cantar las Crusaders.

-Claro que no, porque piensan eso. Ya saben como es Pinkie Pie... tal vez se confundió de pony- no le gustaba mentir, odiaba mentir. Iba en contra de su naturaleza, de su mismo elemento! Pero nunca sacrificaría poder estar con Rarity, ni que para eso tuviera que mentir una y mil veces.

En cuanto lo dijo juró haber visto por el rabillo de su ojo un sollozo, era débil y casi inaudible pero ella lo había escuchado a la perfección.

Se lamentó una y mil veces por tener que mentir, por tener que hacerle daño a la pony que amaba, por no poder decir lo que sentía y más que nada, por tener que negar lo que era.

Casi de improviso Apple Jack se levantó de la mesa, ni ella misma sabía lo que hacía pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, era ahora o nunca.

-Familia, tengo algo que decir- se detuvo un momento para ver a Rarity, la amaba con todo su corazón y sabía que esta era la decisión correcta. –la verdad es que yo… yo… ¡Yo amo a Rarity!- lo dijo.

Finalmente dijo aquellas palabras, y de qué forma las había dicho! Podía jurar que hasta los cerdos la habían escuchado.

Nadie decía nada, Rarity se le quedó viendo como si no pudiera creer que de verdad lo hubiera dicho, ni ella lo creía. Bic Mac tenía la boca abierta, las Crusaders chillarón por un momento de… emoción? Tanto así que Rarity se desmalló pero la abuela Smith permanecía inmutable...

Era el fin, la echarían de la granja y tendría que irse a cultivar peras con su tía en quién sabe dónde. Temía lo peor pero de repente…

-Lo sabia! Hasta mi poca visión puede ver el amor que se tienen dos ponis!

-Espera que?- dijo Rarity de un momento a otro.

-En serio creen que no me daría cuenta? Yo también fui joven y se como es estar enamorado.- la abuela decía con un tono soñador.

-Entonces no te importa que Rarity y yo… que Rarity y- se le cortaban las palabras, no sabía en qué momento había comenzado a llorar pero lo estaba haciendo. Rarity en ese entonces se había levantado también para poder abrazarla.

-Cariño claro que no me importa con quien salgas, puede ser un corsel o una yegua. Lo que importa es que te haga feliz-

-Pero yo pensé que la tía Sweet Apple Candy se había ido porque no la aceptaban-

-Sweet Apple Candy! No sé quién te habrá contado eso pero desde luego es mentira. Ella se fue por cuenta propia, hasta intentamos hacer una receta de pie con manzana y pera pero ella no lo aceptó-

-No sabía esa parte…-

-De todas formas eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que tu estas bien-

En ese momento se paró a fijar en Rarity, su hermosa Rarity. Si se sentía bien? Estaba más que bien! Tanto que no aguantó las ganas de besarla.

Y lo hizo, por primera vez podía decir que no se lamentaba de nada.

El resto de la noche transcurrió de manera normal, el pastel estaba tan delicioso que a nadie le importó comerse las caras de las Crusaders, mucho menos a Apple Bloom que pidió ración doble de su cara.

¨Se sentía bien, todo estaba en orden y no podía pedir nada mejor que esto, después de todo un día tan hermoso no podía terminar mal¨ pensó Apple Jack para después darle otro beso a Rarity.


End file.
